<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John's Video by SDMF_Coroner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092714">John's Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDMF_Coroner/pseuds/SDMF_Coroner'>SDMF_Coroner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDMF_Coroner/pseuds/SDMF_Coroner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man decides to click a link to a video in one of his favorite catagories of porn: mindbreaking! but will his be intact after watching?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't any way out of it. John had to do something but he didn't know what. John was your typical 20-something white geek boy. Skinny, brown hair and eyes, smooth faced, glasses and a massive collection of games/comics/figures. He was also constantly horny. This combination made it difficult to get a significant other. He'd never been the type to give up but it was getting more and more hard to enjoy his right hand in the same way as he always had. He was perusing the internet and his pants down, his 5 inch long erection filling his palm as it lazily strokes up and down, when he came across one of his favorite genres of hentai: mindbreak. His pulse quickened as he clicked the link. His mind flashed with images of girls who had been strung up and orgasming while they struggled to combat the mental changes that were pressed upon them.<br/>
the video was unoriginally titled the ultimate mindbreak compilation but John had learned a long time ago that it didn't matter the title, what mattered was the content. He watched as the screen started with the same old schoolgirl every one of these had. Tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles, spreading her legs wide enough that a tentacle could access her most intimate parts under the frilly skirt. Her neck was wrapped by a thinner tentacle that had pierced into her ear and was warping her mind, tickling the portions of her brain for pleasure and obedience. John's erection was throbbing as his hand became a blur of stroking, his thoughts of wrecking some girl's mind by fucking her into a puddle of orgasming goo. His eyes glued to the screen, he didn't even register as the scene switched to a different schoolgirl, this one with fiery red hair, bigger tits, and a luscious ass being spitroasted by tentacles while a visor across her eyes swirled a pattern of hypnotic colors. Her mouth drooling around the tentacle as two more drilled her other holes, she moaned loudly as her mind became an orgasming pudding. Weirdly, the video began to slightly shift colors on the screen, slowly mimicking the pattern of the visor. John's hormones raging didn't even allow him to register it as his climax approached. The barely visible words came pouring in behind the images, John's cock aching and mind open. But no matter what John did, the orgasmic release wouldn't come. Mixing up rhythms, squeezing his balls with his free hand, nothing worked.<br/>
obey came the voice from the video, barely above a whisper as the redhead's twitching was soon matched by John<br/>
stroke, obey John shivered as he tried to match the intensity of the slimy appendages sliding in and out of the character on screen<br/>
fuck, stroke, obey John's horny mind didn't know what was happening as he let his free hand drift down to his unused, virginal ass and began to press a finger on his rosebud. The pleasure from obeying the command blasting through any defense he might have mounted.<br/>
suck, fuck, stroke, obey the images on screen no longer mattering to John as he quickly stuffed two fingers into his mouth while his other hand gathered a bit of the copious amount of precum streaming out of his weeping cock to use as lube for his hungry asshole. Two fingers began pumping both ends as the pleasure rose higher and higher. John could only continue to chase the orgasm that eluded him.<br/>
John began to whimper, his need evident as he pressed on feminize, suck, fuck, stroke, obey John's mind reeled as the impact of the whispers became constant and the images on screen showed that the busty redhead was in fact a femboy, tiny cock flopping in time with the thrusts and streams of what might be jizz flowing like a broken faucet from each hard thrust. John couldn't believe how hard he was as he added a third finger to his ass boypussy, his cock aching for release. His fingers curling and slamming in and out as hard and fast as he could manage, he moaned loudly in a decidedly feminine pitch around the two fingers in his mouth. His on-screen view became filled with a cute, thin framed femboy, their tiny skirt completely unable to hide the bulge in their frilly panties as the were torn aside to reveal a freed 5 inch cock. The femboy's brown hair was completely disheveled  and glasses were awry as they were pulled to the ground, ass up and face pressed into the ground. John didn't even notice as his body shifted into a perfect mirror of the scene playing out before him, his ass high and three fingers plunging in and out ruthlessly. His groans as the breeze played across his poor aching cock were only slightly stopped by the carpet of his bedroom.<br/>
cock, feminize, suck, fuck, stroke, obey the voices of the video sounded more like his own than an outside influence to John's rattled brain as he reached out to find something, anything phallic shaped to quench the fire of his desire. his hand found the shaft of one of the sharpie he'd dropped and he instantly knew what he had to do. Fingers curling around the cap and top part he quickly drenched it in his saliva before jamming as much as he could into his aching boypussy. A fresh jolt of pleasure coursed through his nervous system and the words seared into his brain, no resistance strong enough to stop the mental onslaught. As his hand pressed in the end, it's length tapped his prostate and his mind went blank as his peak was reached, unable to cope with any more input. John's moans echoed of the walls of his bedroom and the sharpie slipped out but his orgasm didn't diminish. In fact, it continued as his now empty hand shot around and gripped his throbbing length, pumping with his off and and stroking himself to prolong the peak. His eyes closed but the voices in his head continued to drone on and rewrite his brain. Sissy John, cock, feminize, suck, fuck, stroke, obey the melting sludge that was once John didn't have a chance to process anything, just accepting the words as they came and plugging them into his core being. Of course he was a sissy. He was obedient, he was sucking, he was fucking and he wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. John's Video: New lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John tries to go about his normal day and go to class but ends up learning something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's eyes popped open with a start as his alarm went off. The surrounding room didn't exactly feel like it was stable but he swung his legs over the end of his bed anyway. It wouldn't be the first time that he went to his college classes hungover but he didn't remember drinking or getting high. On the other hand, he didn't remember large chunks of the previous evening. He couldn't shake the inevitable lust beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach as he tried to recall the night's events, like banked embers still glowing warmly. Must've been one hell of a night, whatever I got into John thought as his hands grabbed the first shirt that was vaguely clean off a nearby chair and searched for a pair of pants. Nothing seemed to pass what little quality check John had, so he moved into the barely used closet with a growing sense of urgency as he knew he'd have to hurry. A pair of shorts were instantly visible and he didn't think twice before tugging them on, his meager cock barely stirring as it was pressed into the fabric without underwear. <br/>	A second set of alarm bells sounding told the youth that he was in dire need of getting under way so he grabbed his laptop bag, phone and a small breakfast of pop tarts before snagging his keys as he headed out towards his destination. His modest job of being a pizza delivery guy afforded him a decent car but nothing flashy like he'd hoped for. Soon the engine came to life and he was on his way to class. His computer education was almost complete and then John's fantasy of being a computer programmer could be one step closer to real. These thoughts however were tainted with the images of being able to be naked all the time at a computer, maybe even sitting on a fat dildo as he worked. Shaking his head at the unusual thoughts he laughed softly. Of course he wouldn't want to sit on a dildo while programming. That wouldn't be comfortable at all. Better to park his ass on the real deal. <br/>	Confused and distracted, John staggered through his lesson. It didn't help that his class was largely male and his eyes roamed over the assembled, picking out those among his class that caught his growing libido and picturing them dropping their pants, pulling out thick virile cocks long enough to make his seem minuscule and using his mouth and ass like a fleshlight. His average length strained against the tight cloth prison of the shorts he'd absentmindedly chosen, little realizing that they were a pair he hadn't worn since high school and even then he'd been a bit big for them. Now they barely concealed the fact that his diet gave him a massive, bubbly ass. It was too much for John to be able to hand as he excused himself from the midday class to attempt to clear his head in the bathroom.<br/>	Once among the familiar porcelain clad bathroom and in the locked stall, John's erection was freed and immediately given no hesitation before his hand clutched it, starting to pump it. As good as that felt, John could instantly tell that his body wasn't getting enough stimulation to get him off. His free hand fished out his phone and to his trusty porn sites. Images flickered to life on the screen, John's thumb typing deftly before he even thought and soon the video he'd watched the night before came back to him. Moans echoed off the walls in the quiet bathroom as John watched before his mind could register what was happening. <br/>          'suck, fuck, stroke, obey' the orders coming in clearer and his eyes glazed over. His erection was mercilessly flogged as he propped the phone up to free his hand in order to suck his middle finger. John's body shuddered in anticipation as he began to slip his hand down toward his ass. Then he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps approaching the stall next to his. A flutter of excitement coursed through him as he imagined what could happen next, the mysterious boy coming into his stall before ravaging his still virginal hole. Biting back a moan, John tried to continue pleasuring himself before noticing that he had an audience. Over the top of the stall, the young man saw that he was being filmed by a cell phone 'feminize, suck, fuck, stroke, obey' the voice of the video continued, uncaring about John's predicament as it drilled into his mind new orders and continued to force his brain into a mold. John's body obeyed and his hands continued to work the sensitive areas, his balls clenching without release and his boypussy aflame with new experience. "please," John whimpered before he could think. The filming phone ducked out and John wondered what he'd just asked for. That's when he saw the cock poke out from under the stall wall. it was pale white, about 8 inches long and 4 inches thick. His clouded mind was on fire as he saw the condom being rolled over the tip and he was dimly aware that it was his hand rolling it down the shaft before turning around and using one hand to line it up with his unused hole. The tip pressed against him and his eyes went back to the screen of his phone. 'cock, feminize, suck, fuck, stroke, obey' his brain seared with the new commands as he leaned back with a groan from both himself and the person on the other side of the wall. The sensation of being filled as much as he was by the mammoth cock behind him was new but he continued on anyway, his frying brain being assaulted by the orders combining with it to create an inferno of lust. the air filled with the sounds of flesh colliding and the effeminate moans from John's throat, John's cock dribbling onto the floor in a ceaseless stream of clear precum. The taps on the wall made John snap back a little but he kept going, if anything trying to hasten his own climax to time it just right. The loud groan from the other side barely proceeded the new feeling of the condom clad cock inside him erupting, the rubber containing the seed but not the warmth and sending John over his own edge as his cock spurted and his boypussy clenched but not releasing the cock behind him just yet. Once the cock inside him was spent, he fell forward onto the tile and his face welcomed the feeling of the cold floor as his vision blurred but he heard a chuckling and something about "that worked quicker than I thought..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this is the first full on fic I've ever written and I don't know if it'll get any updates or sequels. thank you for taking the time to read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>